


A Question of Sammy Stevens

by idontreallywanttowritemyname



Series: Shotgun au [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontreallywanttowritemyname/pseuds/idontreallywanttowritemyname
Summary: Who is Sammy Stevens?This is set in an au I'm working on where Sammy is still Shotgun when he moves to King Falls(I know it wouldn't work but I can't get it out of my head)
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: Shotgun au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Question of Sammy Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an actual au with something resembling plot, but for now this is all I could come up with. Literally just my thoughts ig. If you want a coherent fic with actual plot and dialogue and other seemingly necessary components to a fic, sucks to be you I guess. I didn't edit this like at all, sorry. But hey! First fic! Oof

Sammy Stevens was barely holding it together, and you could tell. Or at least, that's what his insecurities whispered in his ear whenever anyone looked at him even a little strangely. Thoughts like that have a tendency to creep in, especially when every day is exactly the same.

Wake up, think about Jack.  
Play Shotgun, praying desperately to a god you don't even believe in that no one can see the growing cracks in your carefully constructed facade, think about Jack.  
Check the same old storage units and abandoned buildings you've looked at a million times, think about Jack.  
Go home, have nightmares about Jack, and do it all over again.

His mask was wearing thin. But then again, is there anything underneath? Who is he without Jack, if not a poor imitation of Shotgun Sammy? All that's left is an image on a screen and a lonliness that he just can't shake, clinging to him until it consumes every fibre of his being, eating at him with every shaky breath that falls from his cold lips. Every real part of him was tied to Jack, and Jack is nothing but a ghost. What will be left of Sammy Stevens when the dam breaks, and all of his empty words and forced smiles fall away to nothing? Maybe he won't be alive to find out. He doesn't think he wants to be. But if there's anything Sammy knows about himself, it's that he's nothing if not a coward, so for now he stays in a sad sort of limbo, every day playing out like a track on a broken record; endless and incomplete.

Perhaps one day there will be an answer to the question that is Sammy Stevens, but today is not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably wildly out of character and almost entirely unreadable, but at least I got myself to actually write for once. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading y'all 💜💜💜


End file.
